La Vida en Hogwarts
by Lupe324
Summary: Mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su Familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su Casa y pasarán su tiempo libre en la Sala Común de su casa Para Kagami Taiga... así es la vida en Hogwarts.
1. Carta

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería **

**Director:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore¨ [Orden de Merlín, primera clase, jefe de magos del Wizengamot]

**Querido Kagami Taiga: **

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.

Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Araki Masako, subdirectora.


	2. El Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**

**[Uniforme]**

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

\- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).  
\- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.  
\- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o similarnte).  
\- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

_[Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre]_

**[Libros]**

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

\- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.  
\- Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.  
\- Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.  
\- Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.  
\- Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore  
\- Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.  
\- Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.  
\- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

**[Resto del equipo]**

• 1 varita.  
• 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).  
• 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
• 1 telescopio.  
• 1 balanza de latón.

_[Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo]_

**~ Se le recuerda a los padres que los de primer año no tienen permitido ****tener ****escobas propias.**

Kagami se quedó de pie entre los pedidos nueve y diez, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el billete que le indicaba claramente qué tenía que tomar el tren que salía del anden nueve y tres cuartos a las 11hs.

Realmente temas de haber prestado mucha más atención en clases de matemáticas.

Estaba en medio de esa estación con un baúl que solo de suerte podría transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.

¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer ahora? ¿Sacar su variedad y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los pedidos nueve y diez?

Tampoco podríamos preguntarle a alguien como llegar a allí, porque si fuera de una persona normal y le preguntaran como llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos podríamos pensar en esa persona que estaba jugando una broma o enloqueciendo.

─ ¡¿Como demonios llego al maldito andén nueve y tres cuartos ?! Itó gritó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en las miradas insólitas que ahora estaba recibiendo.

Siendo de una familia muggle, no era de extrañarse su falta de conocimiento sobre cómo llegar a ese lugar.

Pero entonces, una mujer que vaya a saber desde que se hizo cuento estaba ahí, le cambió la palabra.

─ ¿Es tu primer año en Hogwarts, verdad? Dijo le dijo ─ mi hijo también es nuevo.

─ ¿Eh? ¿De que hijo habla? ─ dijeron extrañado mirando a su alrededor.

No había ningún niño de su edad cerca.

─ Hola, soy Kuroko Tetsuya. Un gusto conocerte.

Kagami pegó un salto apenas se percató de la presencia del chico de cabello celeste que se perdió al lado de la mujer.

─ ¡¿Y tu cuando llegaste ?! Mó exclamó sin salir del asombro. Se perdió el tiempo para recuperar el aire y se calmó ─ Yo s-soy Kagami Taiga ─ dijo y le estrechó la mano.

─ Sobre lo del andén ─ tienen que hablar la madre del chico ─ Lo único que tienen que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No sé detengan y no tengan miedo de chocar, eso es mucho muy importante.

─ Hum ... De acuerdo ─ dijo simplemente Kagami rascándose la nuca ─ la magia si que es rara ...

─ Por eso es magia Kagami-Kun ─ tuvo Kuroko ─ ¿que esperabas?

─ Oh, cállate.

Aunque la barrera parecía muy difícil, como cualquier barrera normal, Taiga empujó su carrito y se movió hacia ella, mientras que la gente a su alrededor solo iba al andén nueve  
o al diez.

Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque ...  
Pero este nunca llegó.

Entonces abrió los ojos y por poco su boca también.

Había una locomotora de vapor de color rojo, que esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Y un cártel claramente definido: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 hs».

Y otro que dijo: «Nueve y Tres Cuartos»

Los primeros vagones ya estaban llenos de estudiantes, algunos asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla para hablar con sus familiares y otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.

Kagami se apresuró a empujar el carrito por el andén y buscar un compartimento vacío en el que pudiese estar solo.

El tren comenzó a moverse justo cuando había encontrado un lugar justo al final del tren.

Se sentó y sospechó aliviado de haber obtenido no solo llegar al tren, si no también un compartimento en el que podría descansar en paz.

─ Hola, Kagami-kun.

Y una vez más, Kagami no pudo evitar pegar un salto ante la inesperada presencia del chico de cabello celeste, el cual ahora estaba acompañado por un pequeño perro a su lado.

─ ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso ?! ─ exclamó confundido. ¿En qué momento había entrado si él estaba apenas tomando asiento? Vas ¡vas a hacer que me de un infarto!

Eres Tu eres el que se vino a sentar al comportamiento en el que yo estaba

─ Pues vete a sentar en otro.

─ No.

Kagami gruñó molesto pero luego sospechó sin darle mucha importancia. Aún así se giró para ver detenidamente al perro que acompañaba al chico.

Como odiaba a los perros.

Aún así ...

─ Oye, creí solo se nos permitía traer una lechuza, o un gato o un sapo ─ dijo con cierto asombro y horror del animal ─ ¿como es que tienes un perro?

─ Solo quise traerlo ─ respondió sin cambiar su expresión.

─ ¡¿Qué razón es esa ?! ─ solicitado. Aun así, el chico raro y con una presencia casi fantasmal, era la única persona normal con la que ahora podría hablar ─ Oye, ¿y tú ... vienes de una familia de magos o qué?

─ Si, mi padre y su hermano eran magos. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kagami-kun? ¿O eres de una familia muggle?

─ Lo segundo. Así que tengo muchas cosas que aprender ... necesariamente ─ necesarias. Estaba diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que lo preocupaba mucho desde que había llegado esa extraña carta ─ solo espero no ser el peor de la clase.

Cu Descuida, hay muchos que vienen de familia muggle y aún así aprende rápido.

Mientras conversaban, el tren pasó por los campos, y más tarde solo se quedaría viendo el paisaje un rato, en silencio.

Hasta que se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, entró un chico con cabello azul marino, seguido por una chica pelirosa y con ... grandes atributos.

Ambos se vestían con la túnica de Hogwarts.

─ Oye, tú, ─ dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Kagami con voz demandante, obviamente sin percatarse de Kuroko ─ no hay más lugares vacíos, nos sentaremos aquí.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Quien demonios te crees que eres? Licó replicó Kagami molesto y de brazos cruzados ─ nosotros llegamos aquí primero.

─ ¿Nosotros? ─ solicité la chica y luego ambos giraron en dirección a Kuroko.

─ Hola ─ Y tal y como le había pasado al pobre Taiga los dos chicos se asustaron al verlo allí ─ pueden sentarse aquí si quieren.

─ ¡Gracias! Rió sonrió la pelirosa ─ vamos Dai-chan.

En cuanto Kuroko perdió al perro y se envió junto a Kagami, los dos recién llegados tomaron su lugar.

Kagami y el chico de cabello azul marino solo se miraban con ganas de golpear al otro en cualquier momento. Mientras Kuroko y la chica solista suspiraron con deseos de esa situación no se extendía por mucho tiempo.

─ Soy Momoi Satsuki, por cierto ─ murmuró la pelirosa intentando calmar el ambiente ─ y este, ─ dijo tomando el brazo a su amigo A es Aomine Daiki.

─ Kuroko Tetsuya ─ correspondió a la salud, y de igual manera sufrieron el brazo del pelirrojo junto a él y Kagami Taiga.

─ Entonces, chicos, ¿ya saben a qué casa van a ir?

─ Yo ya estuve preguntando ─ dijo Kuroko mientras acariciaba a su pequeño perro y Momoi los miraba como si tuviera la cosa más hermosa del mundo espero y espero estar en Hufflepuff o en Gryffindor, ambas fueron muy buenas.

─ ¿Gryffindor no es a donde Dumbledore asistió? ─ dejó por fin Aomine, dejando la pelea de miradas de lado.

Solo Yo solo espero con todo mi corazón, entrar en Ravenclaw ─ dijo Satsuki ya imaginando su vida en esa casa.

─ ¿Tu cual prefieres, Kagami-kun?

─ Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, solo espero que sea una en la que este tipo no esté ─ dijo en un susurro obviamente refiriéndose a Aomine.

Cuál ¿Cuál es tu equipo de Quidditch, Bakagami? —Preguntó ignorando lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

Kagami se puso nervioso al instante, así que no reparó en el apodo usado hizo su persona. Tal vez Aomine había notado que su conocimiento de Hogwarts era tan solo un poco más que el de un Muggle.

─ Eh ... n-no conozco ninguno ─ confesó nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de los tres presentes, y la sonrisa burlona de Daiki.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Momoi aparentemente atónita ante esto ─ ¿como es eso posible? Es el mejor juego del mundo ...

La chica cambia de lugar con Kuroko y se dedicó a explicar todo sobre el Quidditch.

Mientras los otros chicos conversaban, ella le explicó sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con Aomine y la escoba que le gustaría comprar para su amigo si tan solo tendría el dinero.

Cuando le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, otra vez abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

Eran cuatro muchachos.

Y a pesar de que no sabían quienes eran, los chicos sentados en el compartimiento instintivamente sintieron miedo del pelirrojo que tenían mantener el liderazgo sobre el grupo.

Kur ¿Kuroko Tetsuya se encuentra aquí? ─ solicitó ser directo.

─ Sí ─ respondió Kuroko, observando a los otros muchachos junto al chico.

─ Oh, ellos son Eikichi, Reo y Kotaro ─ dijo el chico con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que todos los miraban atentamente ─ Y yo soy Akashi Seijuro

─ ¿Qué necesitas Akashi-Kun? ─ Cambié Kuroko sin cambiar su expresión, pero de muy mala gana.

─ Solo venía a decirle a quien sea que esté contigo que esté conectado saber que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras. Y no creo que quieran hacerse amigo de los de la clase indebida.

─ Creo que podemos darnos cuenta solos de quienes son los indebidos ─ le dijo Kagami con frialdad.

Los presentes se quedarán atónitos ante lo dicho y solo se giraron a ver qué clase de respuesta le dio Akashi.

Tendría Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú ─ tuvo con calma el pelirrojo ─ Juntarte con gentuza como los Kuroko te llevará por mal camino.

Tanto Kagami como Aomine se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

─ Repite eso ─ dijo el de cabello azul.

Antes de que se pudiera decir alguna palabra, el chico de pelo naranja que acompañaba a Akashi dejó escapar un aullido terrible.

El perro de Kuroko tenía sus dientes clavados en sus nudillos del chico.

Akashi y los demás retrocedieron mientras Kotaro agitaba la mano para desprenderse del animal, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, este lo soltó y los cuatro desaparecieron.

Tal vez habían oído pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, un chico rubio entró al comportamiento.

─ Oí a alguien gritar, ¿están todos bien? ─ solicitado, para luego ver al pobre perrito inconsciente sobre Momoi.

─ Creo que se durmió ─ dijo la chica, mientras Kagami y Aomine volvían a tomar asiento.

─ ¿Y tú que quieres? ─ solicitó Kagami de mal humor al rubio.

¿Qué tenía de especial ese compartimento que todos parecían querer ir a él?

─ Oh nada, solo me preocupé por tanto escándalo ─ dijo el rubio indignado por el tono del chico ─ ¿acaso ese que acaba de irse no era Akashi Seijuro?

─ ¿Lo conoces? Omo Momoi dejó de acariciar al pequeño animal y se unió a la conversación.

Mm Emm ... no realmente, solo escuchó hablar sobre su familia ─ el chico sonrió como si eso es lo que acaba de decir fuera de lo más obvio del mundo ─ soy Kise Ryouta por cierto.

Luego de que se presentaran entre ellos, una voz retumbó en el tren.

─ Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo lleveán por separado al colegio.

El estómago de más de uno se retorcio de nervios.

Aomine y Momoi, al igual que Kise, se separaron de Kagami y Kuroko, se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren bajo la velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén.

De repente apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y se oyó una voz:

Primer ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Miren bien por dónde pisan y siganme!

Casi resbalando ya tientas, todos seguimos al hombre barbudo por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero y ninguno hablaba mucho a decir verdad.

─ En un segundo, cambie la primera visión de Hogwarts ─ exclamó el hombre por encima del hombro ─ justo al doblar esta curva.

El sendero estrecho se abrió súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro.

En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con ventanas brillantes, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

Luego de subir por un pasadizo en una roca, detrás de la lámpara del hombre, salieron finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

─ ¿Ya están todos?

Y dicho esto golpeó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

**Nota importante: Para esta historia se puede olvidar el eco de que Hogwarts se ingresa con 11 años. Solo imagínense que los personajes tienen la misma edad que en el anime.**

**Y talvez tenga que cambiar algunas otras cosas.**

**Ya están ****avidados**

**-3-**


	3. ¡En Gryffindor no, por favor!

La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

Una bruja alta, de cabello negro estaba allí.

Tenía un rostro muy bonito, pero Kagami pensó que talvez su cara lo engañaba y ella podría tener alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

─ Primer año, ella es la profesora Araki ─ dijo el hombre barbudo.

─Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevo desde aquí.

La mujer abrió bien la puerta.  
El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hasta podian meter toda una casa o dos en él.

Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y frente a ellos habían una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora Araki a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra, y luego llegaron a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo.

Se reunieron allí mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

─ Bienvenidos a Hogwarts ─ dijo la profesora Araki ─ dentro de poco se celebrará el banquete de comienzo de año, pero antes de ocupar un lugar en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas.

Kagami buscó a su alrededor a alguien que estuviese igual de confundido, pero solo tuvo que asustarse al ver a Kuroko y recordar que había estado a su lado desde que habían bajado del tren.

─ Mientras están aquí ─ continuo la profesora Araki ─ su casa será como su Familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su casa y pasarán su tiempo libre en la Sala Común de su casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia historia noble y cada una ha producido notables  
brujas y magos.

Mientras están en Hogwarts, sus triunfos lograrán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que las pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtendrá más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa. Espero que todos sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Volveré cuando esté todo listo para la ceremonia

Cuando salió de la habitación, más de uno tragó con dificultad.

─ Oye Kuroko, ─ dijo Kagami con una mano en la nuca ─ ¿Cómo hacen para seleccionarnos?

─ Creo que es una especie de prueba, pero mi mamá no me dijo exactamente de que

Kuroko vio a su alrededor y vio que los demás parecían tan aterrorizados como Taiga.

Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Kise que parecía patrocinar si mismo con un grupo de chicas, Momoi que susurraba muy deprisa a todos los hechizos que había aprendido y Aomine que solo le hablaba a la pelirosa para molestarla.

Ambos chicos prefirieron dejar sus ojos fijos en la puerta. Poco después la profesora Araki regresó.

─ Formen una hilera ─ dijo la mujer ─ y siganme.

Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

La profesora los conductores hicieron una gran mesa y los hicieron detenerse y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

Situados entre los estudiantes, parecen haber fantasmas.

Kagami sorprendió en lo increíble que era algo así no le sorprendiera.

La profesora puso en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a ellos. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado y muy sucio.

─ _Si Lo Que Quieren hacerme Sacar ES UN conejo de esa cosa, mejor y me preparo para volver a casa_ ─ Penso con Kagami Una Gota En sus cien.

¿Si ni siquiera era capaz de eso, como esperaban que aprendiste magia real?

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Pero entonces el sombrero se movió.

Cu Descuiden ─ les dijo el chico de cabello castaño que se encuentra detrás de Kuroko ─ solo deben ponerse el sombrero y eso es todo, no hay más prueba después de eso.

─ ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ─ Kagami pensó que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

La profesora Araki se acercó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

─ Cuando yo llame, deben ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen ─ dijo ─ Furihata Kouki

El chico detrás de Kuroko salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, se sentó y hubo un momento de pausa.

─ ¡Hufflepuff! Itó gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Furihata iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

Idor Midorima Shintarou.

─ ¡Ravenclaw!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para felicitarlo, mientras se reúnen con ellos.

─ Momoi Satsuki

─ ¡Ravenclaw!

Kagami imaginó las ganas de gritar que tenían esa chica por dentro.

─ Sakurai Ryo

─ ¡Gryffindor!

Kuroko notó como algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

Akashi se adelantó al escuchar su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza gritó

─ ¡Slytherin!

El pelirrojo fue una reunión con sus amigos con un aire de satisfacción evidente.

─ Aomine Daiki.

El chico se acercó casi sin ganas al taburete y se puso el sombrero, como si nada de eso tuviera alguna importancia para él.

─ ¡Gryffindor! Itó gritó el sombrero y Kagami gruñó.

Y así rápidamente la selección.

Un tal Haizaki Shogo y Murasakibara Atsushi habían terminado en Slytherin con Akashi y su séquito de seguidores, Kise Ryouta había terminado en Gryffindor, Hanamiya Makoto en Ravenclaw y ahora llegaba el turno de ...

─ Kuroko Tetsuya

Nervioso, pero sin dejar que se notara, el chico se acercó al taburete.

─ ¡Hufflepuff!

Kagami requirió la nesecidad de aplaudir con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras Kuroko tomaba asiento junto a Furihata.

─ Bien hecho ─ lo felicitó este seguido de quien Kagami reconoció como su hermano Tatsuya, mientras que Takao fue seleccionado para Gryffindor.

Su hermano Himuro ya estaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts, así que le alegraba saber que el pobre Kuroko estaba en buenas manos.

Todo estuvo bien, hasta que llegó su turno.

─ Kagami Taiga.

Más nervioso de lo que imaginó que estaría, se subió al taburete y se puso el sombrero

─ _Mmm ..._ ─ dijo una vocecita en su oreja ─ _Difícil. Muy difícil Lleno de valor, lo veo. Hay talento, oh vaya esto es muy interesante ... Entonces, te pondré en ..._

─ _¡En Hufflepuff! _─ Reconocí el chico al recordar que en Slytherin estaba Akashi, Ravenclaw, esa chica rara de pelo rosa y Gryffindor, Aomine. En Hufflepuff se encuentra más seguro ─ _¡Hufflepuff o cualquiera que no sea Gryffindor! ¡por favor!_

─ _Así que quieres ir a Hufflepuff, ¿eh? _─ dijo la vocecita ─ _pues lo siento porque aunque quisiera enviarte a esa casa, tú solo calificas para ..._ ¡Gryffindor!

Kagami oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y se perdió, aún algo molesto con esa cosa, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Estaba tan enojado de que no estaba puesto en Hufflepuff, que casi nk se dio cuenta de todos los saludos animados que recibí hasta el momento.

Al final la profesora Araki inscribió el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Luego Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y miró con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos.

─ ¡Bienvenidos! ─ dijo ─ ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Tontos! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas ¡Pellizco! ... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar.  
Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon.

Kagami solo miró extrañado a todos a su alrededor.

¿Eso era algo para reír, para celebrar o simplemente se habían vuelto locos todos por culpa de la magia?

Buscó a su hermano con la mirada, pero este solo se alzó de hombros desde su mesa en una clara señal de que todo aquello era de lo más normal.

─ Ese viejo ... está un poco loco, ¿verdad? ─ solicitó frivolidad a Hyuga, el prefecto de Gryffindor.

─ ¿Loco? ─ dijo Hyuga molesto y mirando mal a Takao para que dejase de reírse de lo que había dicho Kagami ─ ¡El es un genio, chico de primer año! ¡El mejor mago del mundo!

Está Pero está un poco loco, sí ─ le susurró Kise al pelirrojo.

Los platos que tenían frente a ellos de pronto estaban llenos de comida y tanto Kagami como Aomine no dudaron ni un segundo en llenar su plato con un poco de todo y comenzar a comer.

¿Para que mentir?  
Todo estaba delicioso.

Más tarde también hubo postre, y cuando este se acabó, el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie y todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

─ Ejem ... solo diré unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacer para el comienzo del año.

Los primeros años deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también tienen que recordarlo.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se apuntaron directamente en dirección a un grupo de chicos en Ravenclaw.

Pruebas Las pruebas de quidditch ─ posiblemente harán se harán en la segunda semana de clases. Los que están interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora García.

Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no hay una muerte muy dolorosa.

Taiga rió, siendo uno de los pocos de primer año que lo hizo.

─ ¿Lo dice en serio? Mur le murmuró Aomine a Hyuga.

─ Eso creo ─ dijo este, mirando a Dumbledor

Ahora Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Pueden retirarse! ─ dijo Dumbledor por último

Los primeros años de Gryffindor siguieron a Hyuga a través de grupos bulliciosos donde Kagami aprovechó para saludarse con Kuroko con la mano desde lo lejos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol.

Ningún chico se sorprendió de ver la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o que Hyuga los hiciese pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes.

Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando algunos comenzaron a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más seguirían, se detuvieron súbitamente.

Kiyoshi condujo a las chicas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, ya los chicos por otra puerta.

Al final de una escalera de caracol, el grupo de Kagami, Kisea, Sakurai Aomine y Takao encontraron sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro.

Sus baúles ya estaban ahí.

Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama. Kagami trató de elegir una cama en especial, pero Aomine se apresuró a robarla, iba a reclamarle pero este se quedó dormido de inmediato

─ Fue una comida increíble, ¿verdad, Sakurai? Dijo le dijo Tako al castaño que parecía morir de los nervios en algún momento si no se acostaba de una buena vez.

─ S-si, e-estuvo bien ─ trató de decir ganándose las miradas de los únicos chicos que aún no se dormían ─ ¡Lo siento!

─ ¿Porque te disculpas?

─ ¡Lo siento, siempre lo hago! ¡Lo siento! ─ comenzó a hacer una reverencia.

─ Ya, ya, tranquilo, eso no es necesario ─ Kise intentó calmarlo, y luego de cumplir con ello se decidió a Kagami, el cual ya estaba con los ojos cerrados en su cama listo para dormir ─ ¿A ti te gustó la cena, Kagamicchi?

─ ¿Kagamicchi? ─ perdieron abriendo lentamente un ojo.

─ Si, apartir de ahora eres Kagamicchi ─ sonrió ─ después de todo, Momoi me contó que tú y Aominecchi se enfrentaron a Akashi. Y eso es digno de admiración.

─ ¿Akashi? Ka Takao encontró interesarse de arrepentirse en la conversación Ak ¿Akashi Seijuro? ¿El de Slytherin?

─ Si, ese mismo ─ le contestó Ryouta al notario como claramente Kagami había entrado al sueño profundo sin ninguna intención de responder.


	4. Supervivencia en Clases, Día 1

**Asignaturas ****de Primer año**

_[Las clases nombradas a continuación se darán a dos casas a la vez tal y como se indiaca]_

**• Transformaciones**  
[Profesora Araki Masako]

\- Gryffindor y Ravenclaw  
\- Hufflepuff y Slytherin

**• Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**  
[Profesor Takeuchi Genta]

\- Gryffindor y Slytherin  
\- Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw

**• Encantamientos**  
[Profesor Harasawa Katsunori]

\- Gryffindor y Hufflepuff  
\- Ravenclaw y Slytherin

**• Pociones**  
[Profesor Shorogane Eiji]

\- Gryffindor y Slytherin  
\- Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw

**• Astronomía**  
[Profesor Nakatani Masaaki]

\- Todas las casas juntas

**• Herbología**  
[Profesor Aida Kagetora]

\- Gryffindor y Hufflepuff  
\- Ravenclaw y Slytherin

**• Vuelo**  
[Profesora Alexandra García]

\- Todas las casas juntas

**• Historia de la Magia**  
[Profesor Naoto Sanada]

\- Gryffindor y Ravenclaw  
\- Hufflepuff y Slytherin

(*)

Muchos alumnos eras de familias muggle y, al igual que Kagami, no tienen ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Y había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico con suficiente imaginación había pensado.

El primer día fue un día terrible para Takao y Aomine. Pues habían despertado tarde y para peor, les costó mucho encontrar el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse más de una vez.

Kagami no podría decir que no había sucedido lo mismo sin mentir, pero al menos había obtenido la ayuda de un fantasma después de dar mal la vuelta por tercera vez.

─ Oye, rubia, ¿sabes qué clase tendremos primero? ─ asumió que Aomine a Kise ya habiendo tomado asiento junto a Sakurai y Hyuga.

─ ¿Si quieres te sabes mi nombre, Aominecchi? Ise Kise es específicamente ofendido ante el apodo.

─ Ya me lo aprenderé algún día ... o quizás no ─ murmuró lo último.

─ Pociones, y con los de Slytherin ─ respondió Takao mientras le echaba azúcar a sus cereales, luego respondió a Taiga y Daiki ─ no comiencen una pelea con Akashi o nos quitarán puntos en el primer día.

─ ¿Y eso qué? Ieron permitieron Kagami despreocupado ─ no creo que ese enano rojo puedan pelear sabiendo que ellos también pueden perder puntos.

─ B-bueno, e-el Profesor de Pociones es Shorogane Eiji, Jefe de la casa Slytherin ─ dijo Sakurai con un poco (mucho) de timidez en su voz dicen y dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos ...

─ Pues hoy veremos si es verdad.

Jal Ojalá esa anciana nos favoreció a nosotros en algún momento ─ Aomine recibió una mala cara por parte de la profesora Araki desde la mesa de profesores.

Ella era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero algo les dije que eso no iba a evitar darles una gran cantidad de obligaciones.

Mientras tanto, en aquel momento Kuroko se hallaba en la mesa de la casa Hufflepuff escribiendo una carta y bebiendo una malteada de vainilla que de suerte la escuela tenía.

Ya había terminado de escribir, pero el problema ahora era como enviar dicha carta.

─ Disculpa, Kasamatsu-Senpai ─ dijo un par de veces pero al ver que ninguno a su alrededor lo notaba, tocó el hombro del mayor y volvió a llamarlo ─ Kasamatsu-Senpai.

─ ¡Ah! Alcalde el alcalde se sobresaltó ─ lo siento, aveces olvido que estás aquí.

Somos ya somos dos ─ Furihata sonrió y luego se convirtió en Kuroko un tanto apenado ─ sin ofender.

─ Descuida, Furihata-Kun ─ volteó su vista nuevamente a Kasamatsu ─ solo quería saber como puedo enviar una carta.

De repente, unas cien lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar uno en un chico en específico, para después dejar caer caer sobre cartas y paquetes.

─ Esa es la respuesta ─ dijo Kasamatsu al ver la cara de asombro que tenían los chicos de primer año, tal vez increíble para ellos ─ típico de los de primer año.

─ Solo tienes que darle lo que quieras enviar una lechuza y ellas lo entregarán por ti dijo le dijo Himuro con una cálida sonrisa.

─ Gracias.

─ ¿Y qué planeas enviar, Kuroko? ─ solicitó el castaño con mucha curiosidad ─ ¿una carta para tú familia?

Echo De echo esperaré hasta el fin de semana para contactarme con ellos ─ respondió este ─ por ahora solo enviar una carta a Kagami-kun.

─ ¿A Taiga? Pel el pelinegro suavemente sorprendido.

─ Si, ¿lo conoces, Himuro-Senpai?

─ Bueno, podría decir que soy su hermano mayor ─ podría ser orgulloso ─ pero compartirás algunas clases con él, ¿por qué quieres enviarle una carta ahora?

─ Oí que hoy el compartir clases con Akashi-Kun así que quiero evitar problemas.

Kuroko prosiguió a contarles lo ocurrido en el tren.

Mientras que en la otra mesa, Kagami intenta escuchar y recordar el horario de clases que Hyuga le dictaba, una lechuza Blanca pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre encima del plato del pelirrojo

Extrañado, luego de lo que explotó el funcionamiento de esas aves, lo que abrió de inmediato.

**K ****agami-kun:**

_Apenas nos conocemos pero algo me dice que tenemos problemas en clases si no mantienes la cabeza fría, luego te explico bien el porqué no le caigo muy bien a Akashi-Kun._

_Tendremos libre la tarde del viernes, así que, __a pesar __de ser de casas diferentes, ¿qué te parece venir a tomar una malteada de vainilla conmigo, a eso de las tres?_

_Podríamos hablar todo sobre esta primera semana, ya que a pesar de compartir clases de seguro no podremos hablar mucho._

_Envíame la respuesta antes de que acabe el desayuno. _

**Kuroko Tetsuya.**

Kagami tomó prestado un lapiz de Hyuga y contestó en la parte de atrás de la nota.

_«Está bien, prometo no hacer nada, nos veremos el viernes o más tarde, mar como mar_ » y luego la envió con una lechuza.

Las clases de Pociones se dan abajo, en un laboratorio y mucho más frío allí que arriba.

Shorogane terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

─ Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y arte exacto de hacer pociones ─ comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo.

Como la profesora Araki, Shorogane tenía el don de mantener a todos en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo

─ Aquí habrá muy poco movimiento de varita y muchos dudarán de que esto sea magia. Pero realmente no espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes ... Puedo enseñar cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte ... si son algo más que solo los alcornoques a los que tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio seguido después de aquel pequeño discurso.

Casi todos intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Con excepción de Takao, quien estaba desesperado por aprender algo de esa clase.

─ ¡Aomine Daiki! ─ dijo de pronto el alcalde, provocando que todas las miradas pararan justo en el chico que parecía un punto de dormitorio sentado Qué ¿Qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Ra ¿Raíz qué a una infusión de qué? ─ solicitó un murmullo antes de soltar un gran bostezo que molestó al profesor.

Tanto Kise como Kagami lo miraron estupefactos, mientras que la mano de Takao se agitaba fuertemente en el aire y Akashi junto con algunos de Slytherin reían del peliazul.

Los labios de Shorogane se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

─ Bah, bah ... es evidente que los de primero son cada vez peor.

No le hizo caso a Takao.

─ Vamos a intentarlo con otro. ¡Sakurai! Chico el chico se sobresaltó ante la referencia de su nombre ónde¿Dónde puedes encontrar un bezoar?

Pero Ryo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar.

Takao aún agitaba la mano tan alto que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que lo vieran.

─ No lo sé, señor, lo siento ─ trató de no mirar a aquellos que se desternillaban de risa por verlo así de asustado e inofensivo.

Quería irse de allí y apenas era el primer día.

─ Entonces otra pregunta, Sakurai: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Takao se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra y Aomine miró molesto al adulto.

¿Cómo esperaba que el chico se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?

Y más importante: ¿qué acaso no tiene que ver con lo que estaba poniendo con cada pregunta?

─ No lo sé, lo siento ─ dijo Sakurai tratando de mantener la calma y no desmayarse ahí mismo

─ Parece que no ha abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así?

Para Daiki eso fue suficiente como para que se pusiera de pie y nuevamente todos enfocaran su vista en el y no en el pobre castaño.

─ Señor, creo que es muy obvio para todos los que Takao sabe la respuesta. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a él?

Hubo un silencio que solo pudo ser interrumpido por la fuerte voz del

─ Siéntate ─ le gritó el hombre a Takao ─ Para que separe al joven Aomine, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderoso que es conocido como Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para el salvador de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. ¿Por qué nadie está tomando apuntes?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

Se Y sé le restará un punto a Gryffindor por tu descaro, Aomine.

Las cosas no mejoran para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase.

El profesor los había puesto en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla, mientras criticaba todo el mundo con excepción de Akashi, quien había convertido en el alumno estrella de primer año con tan solo un día como estudiante.

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Akashi había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un  
ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.

De alguna forma, Kise se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero en un motor hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.

En segundos, toda la clase estaba subiendo a sus taburetes, mientras que un chico, que había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecieron pústulas rojas.

─ ¡Kise Ryouta! ─ dijo Shorogane con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita ─ Supongo que agregó las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

El chico lloriqueaba, mientras que el rubio sufren de explicarse con el adulto

─ Lleva a tu compañero a la enfermería ─ ordenó. Luego se acercó a Takao y Kagami, quienes habían estado trabajando cerca de Kise y el otro chico.

─ Ustedes, ¿Por qué no le dijeron que no pusiera las púas? Esto es otro punto menos para Gryffindor.

Aquello era tan injusto que Kagami analizaba ganas de abrir la boca para discutir, pero Takao le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.

Siquiera Ni siquiera lo intentes ─ murmuró oído él oyó decir que este profesor puede ser el más desagradable de todos.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subió por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras se encontró con un Kise al borde del colapso mental.

Supo que su casa tenía otro punto menos a causa suya.

─ Anímate, Kise ─ le dijo Kagami ─ mi hermano me dijo que Shorogane siempre estaba quitándole puntos, esto no es nada.

─ Si, y quizás podramos recuperarlos ─ agregó Takao

Pero aún así el chico no se necesita mejor que antes

Gryffindor iba perdiendo dos puntos en su primer día ...


	5. El Chico Malo de Ravenclaw

Kuroko nunca había creído que pudiera existir una persona a la que realmente el pudiese odiar.

Pero claro eso fue antes de haber conocido a Hanamiya Makoto de Ravenclaw en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Justamente su primera clase del día.

El chico no dejaba de molestar a todos con sus palabras hirientes o jugarles alguna que otra broma que acabó con terribles consecuencias. Y lo peor era que el profesor parecía estar bajo un hechizo de ceguera o algo, porque en ningún momento descubrió quien había sido el causante de aquello.

Por suerte ya no tendría que verlo en el resto de clases. O, al menos, así era hasta que Furihata le dio una noticia que por poco le hace perder la compostura.

Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían en la siguiente hora... y todos los primeros años de cada casa aprenderían juntos.

Kuroko deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa, pero si ese tipo estaba allí dudaba que fuese posible.

─ Hanamiya a estado hablando de lo bueno que es en quidditch ─ dijo Momoi sentada a su lado junto a Furihata y un chico de cabello verde con lentes y los colores de Ravenclaw, mientras observaban a Hanamiya hablar con un grupo de chicos a lo lejos ─ pero de seguro que es solo pura palabrería suya.

─ Es muy común que alguien que proviene de una familia de magos hable constantemente de quidditch ─ habló el chico de lentes ─ con excepción de mi, claro está.

─ Lo sé ─ Furihata suspiró ─ ya he tenido más de una discusión con algunos senpais de la casa por preguntarles si el Basketball les parecía mejor.

─ Sin ofender Furihata-Kun, ─ interrumpió Kuroko asustando a los tres chicos, quienes se habían olvidado de él ─ pero yo no veo qué tiene de increíble un juego con solo una pelota, donde nadie puede volar.

─ Oh, descuida no me ofende... creo ─ murmuró lo último.

En el descanso, Midorima, el chico de cabellera verde, aburrió a todos con notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca.

Furihata era el único que estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero los demás solo se alegraron cuando la lectura del chico fue interrumpida por la llegada de un correo, algo que Hanamiya notó enseguida, por supuesto.

Esta le entregó a Momoi un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió emocionado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

─ ¡Es una Recordadora! ─ explicó la pelirosa con ojos brillantes ─ mi abuela sabe que hago tantas cosas que aveces olvido hacer algunas y esto te dice si hay algo que has olvidado de hacer.

─ ¿Y como funciona?

─ Mira, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... ─ se sorprendio al ver que la Recordadora se tiñó de un brillo escarlata en cuanto se la pasó al castaño ─... es que has olvidado algo...

Furihata estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Hanamiya se acerco a ellos y se la quitó la de las manos.

El profesor Takeuchi no tardó en aparecer junto a ellos apenas se oyó la voz de Momoi rogando porque se la devolviera.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Hanamiya me quitó esa Recordadora, profesor

Con aire ceñudo, Hanamiya dejó rápidamente devolvió la Recordadora.

─ Sólo la miraba ─ dijo, y se alejó con indiferencia hacía la miradas de odio tras él.

Todos los chicos de primer año en Gryffindor bajaron casi corriendo por los escalones hacia el parque, para asistir a la primera clase de vuelo.

Los chicos de las otras casa ya estaban allí, y también las escobas, cuidadosamente lineadas en el suelo.

─ Oye Ryo, ─ dijo Aomine mientras dejaban de correr y comenzaban a caminar para reunirse con los demás ─ he oído que las escobas del colegio, comienzan a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, ¿sabes si es verdad?

─ N-no lo sé Aomine-San, ¡lo siento! ─ hizo una reverencia

─ Ay... ahí va otra vez ─ comentó Takao quien iba unos pasos más adelante con Kagami y Kise, este último aun lamentándose por lo sucedido en clase de Pociones

─ ¿Por cuanto tiempo estarás así? ─ le preguntó Kagami al rubio ─ ya te dije: esto no es nada.

─ Hola Kagami-kun.

─ Hola Kuroko... ¡¿Kuroko?! ─ preguntó exaltado al ver al de cabello celeste a su lado, los dos chicos a su otro lado reaccionaron igual ─ ¿cuando llegaste?

─ Te vi a los lejos y quise venir a saludar ─ contestó mientras paraban de caminar una vez que llegaron con el resto ─ ¿que tal fue tú primera clase?

─ Pues... ─ volteó a ver a Kise senyado en el suelo aún lamentándose ─ estuvo bien, creo... ¿Y la tuya?

─ ... ─ Kuroko miró a Hanamiya reír a lo lejos junto a su grupo de amigos ─ pasable.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora García.

─ Bueno chicos, ¿qué están esperando? ─ bramó ─ cada uno póngase al lado de una escoba.

Kagami miró extrañado las escobas.

Eran viejas y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños. Pero nadie parecía quejarse al respecto, al menos no en voz alta.

─ Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba ─ les indicó la mujer ─ y simplemente digan «arriba».

─ ¡Arriba! ─ gritaron todos.

La escoba de Akashi, Kuroko y Midorima saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fueron uno de los pocos que lo consiguieron.

La de Kagami no hizo más que rodar por el suelo, la de Takao por poco le golpea la cara y la de Sakurai no se movió en absoluto.

─ A lo mejor las escobas saben cuándo tienes miedo ─ le dijo Aomine al ver como claramente la voz del castaño indicaba que el chico aún quería mantener sus pies en la tierra ─ solo relajante.

─ E-está bien, Aomine-San ─ respiró profundo y trató de mantener la compostura ─ G-gracias.

Luego, la profesora les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla.

─ Ahora, cuando haga sonar el silbato, denle una fuerte patada y mantengan las escobas firmes, elevense un metro o dos y luego bajen al suelo inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Momoi, nerviosa y temerosa de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

─ ¡Vuelve, muchacha! ─ gritó, pero la pelirosa subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella...

Cuatro metros... seis metros... tenía la cara pálida y asustada, y entonces... BUM...

Un ruido horrible y Momoi quedó tirada en la hierba.

Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La profesora García se inclinó con el rostro tan blanco como la de la chica.

─ La muñeca fracturada ─ se la oyó murmurar ─ Vamos, muchacha... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

─ No se muevan mientras llevo a esta chica a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que pueden decir quidditch. Vamos.

Momoi, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la profesora, que la sostenía.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Hanamiya ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

─ ¿Vieron la cara de miedo que tenía esa inútil?

Los chicos de su grupo le hicieron coro.

─ ¡Cierra la boca, grandísimo estúpido! ─ dijo Daiki más que furioso.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó con burla ─ ¿acaso esa llorona te gusta?

Kuroko se agachó y recogió algo de la hierba que inmediatamente fue arrebatado de sus manos por Hanamiya.

─ ¡Oye! ─ gruñó el chico más bajo.

─ ¡Oh miren lo que se le cayó! Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó su abuela.

─ Devuelve eso Hanamiya ─ le dijo Midorima con calma.

Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos y Hanamiya sonrió con malignidad.

─ ¿O qué?

─ No querrás saberlo ─ le dijo Kagami mirando de reojo a Aomine, quien si pudiera matar con la mirada ya habría dejado ocho veces muerto a Hanamiya ─ créeme.

─ Pues entonces creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que esa pelirosa estúpida la busque... ¿Qué les parece... en la copa de un árbol?

─ ¡Devuelvela! ─ rugió Aomine, pero Hanamiya ya había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

Desde las ramas más altas de un roble habló.

─ ¡Vengan a buscarla!

Aomine tomó su escoba.

─ ¡Aomine no! ─ le gritó Takao ─ la Profesora García dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío otra vez, idiota.

Aomine estaba a punto de no hacerle caso.

Pero entonces Midorima se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió.

Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y un gritó de admiración por parte de Takao.

Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Hanamiya en el aire y éste lo miró asombrado.

─ Devuelvela ─ Midorima habló fuerte pero aun calmado ─ o te bajaré de esa escoba

─ Ah, ¿sí? ─ dijo Hanamiya tratando de burlarse, pero tratando de ocultar su tono preocupado ─ ¡Atrápala entonces! ─ gritó.

Arrojó la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzó a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo.

Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola de cristal, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban.

Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

─ ¡Midorima Shintarou!

El corazón de todos latió más rápido que nunca... en especial el de Midorima.

La profesora Araki corría hacia ellos.

─ Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora Araki estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus ojos centelleaban de furia.

─ ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

─ No fue culpa de él...

─ Silencio, Kagami.

─ Pero Hanamiya...

─ Ya es suficiente, Furihata. Midorima, ven conmigo.

En aquel momento, Kagami pudo ver el aire triunfal de Hanamiya, mientras Midorima andaba inseguro tras la profesora Araki, de vuelta al castillo.

Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía.

Quería decir algo para defenderlo, pero la mujer ya se había alejado.

La profesora andaba tan rápido, que el pobre Shintarou tenía que correr para alcanzarla.

No había durado ni un día en Hogwarts.  
En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta.

¿Qué dirían sus padres cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?


	6. Enfrentamiento a la Medianoche

Takao se encontraba frente a la oficina de la profesora Araki sin saber exactamente qué decir. Solo quería que la mujer supiera que todo había sido culpa de Hanamiya y que eso era lo que había tratado de decirle Kagami junto con Furihata.

Estuba a punto de regresar cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y la profesora Araki lo miró extrañada.

─ Profesora Araki... ─ dijo ligeramente asustado por la presencia de aquella mujer.

─ ¿Necesitas algo, Takao?

─ Bueno de echo... ─ suspiró ─ Es por Midorima.

─ ¿Si? ─ preguntó con curiosidad ─ ¿y porque exactamente?

─ Es por lo de esta mañana, no fue su culpa y sería bastante injusto que usted lo expulsara.

─ Descuida el no fue expulsado ─ dijo la mujer un poco enternecida por la actitud del chico ─ solo ha sido elegido cómo buscador en el equipo de Ravenclaw, jamás había visto a alguien atrapar algo como el lo ha hecho esta mañana.

─ ¡Increíble! ─ exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo ─ ¡Me alegro tanto!

─ ¿Porqué no vas a felicitarlo más tarde? ─ dijo un poco aturdida por el grito de Takao.

─ ¡Eso haré, gracias! ─ se despidió.

─ ¿Queeeeeeeeee? ¡Midorin! ¡¿lo dices enserio?!

El primer día habia acabado y era hora de la cena.

Midorima acababa de terminar de contarle a Satsuki todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora Araki.

Él quería preguntarle a ella sobre su muñeca pero Momoi lo olvidó a penas el chico mencionó el nombre de Aomine.

─ Si ─ dejando de lado su plato vacío ─ la profesora Araki ya habló con el Profesor Harasawa sobre eso.

─ Así qué Mido-chan ─ dijo un chico de cabello negro y anteojos ─ eres el nuevo miembro del equipo ¿he? Espero que no nos hagas quedar mal.

─ E-eh, I-imayoshi-Senpai ─ Midorima se puso nervioso ante la cercanía del otro, ya que literalmente tenía su cara sobre la de él ─ ¿p-podría alejarse un poco?

─ Ah... que aburrido ─ Imayoshi suspiró alejándose de él ─ ¿que tal tu muñeca Momoi-chan?

─ ¿Eh? Estoy bien, no se preocupe ─ volto nuevamente hacía el peliverde ─ ¿que te dijeron entonces, Midorin?

─ Solo que tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene y...

Kagami, Takao, Kise y Aomine aparecieron en el comedor, Kise apuntó en dirección a Midorima y se acercaron rápidamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

─ ¡Bien hecho, Midorimacchi! ─ dijo Kise mientras los cuatro se sentaban en los únicos lugares libres de la mesa, justo en frente de Shintarou y Satsuki ─ ¡te felicito!

─ ¿Que? ¿de que hablan?

─ ¡Satsuki! ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó Aomine a la chica ignorandolo por completo ─ ¿como está tu muñeca?

─ No te hagas ─ le habló ahora Kagami ─ ya sabemos que estarás en el equipo de quinich

─ Quidditch ─ le corrigió Kise.

─ Si eso.

─ ¿Y ustedes como se enteraron? ─ preguntó desconcertado ─ eso pasó hace solo unas horas.

─ Yo se los dije ─ Takao sonrió y alzó la mano tan desesperadamente como en la clase de Pociones de esa mañana ─ ¡Felicidades, Shin-chan!

─ ¿Como me acabas de...?

Antes de que pudiera acabar su frase Hanamiya apreció frente a ellos.

─ ¿Comiendo la última cena, Midorima? ¿Cuándo tomas el tren para volver con tu mamita?

─ No molestes, Hanamiya ─ dijo frío mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

─ Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme ¿he? ─ se burló Kagami.

─ Lo dice alguien que ni siquiera a volado todavía ─ contraatacó.

─ ¡Oye tú! ─ exclamó Aomine poniéndose de pie ─ aun me la debes por lo que dijiste de Satsuki en la mañana.

─ ¡Dai-chan! ¡no! ¡deja de meterte en problemas, no ha pasado ni una semana!

Por supuesto que más uno de los presentes quería golpearlo en ese momento, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

─ Podemos arreglar eso cuando quieras ─ dijo Hanamiya ─ este jueves mismo en la noche, si te parece. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto.

─ ¿Duelo de magos? ─ murmuró Kagami.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ preguntó Imayoshi muy atento a la conversación ─ ¿Nunca has oído hablar de un duelo de magos?

─ Por supuesto que sí ─ dijo el pelirrojo ofendido

─ Bien, entonces serás su segundo ─ Hanamiya señaló a Aomine ─ y el mío será... ─ lo pensó un momento mientras buscaba por todo el comedor y luego continuó ─ Haizaki Shougo.

─ ¿Porqué el chico de Slytherin aceptaría? ─ preguntó Kise muy confundido al igual que el resto, observando al chico de cabello gris a lo lejos.

─ Solo digamos que me debe un favor desde hace mucho ─ respondió ─ jueves a la medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, oi que nunca lo cierran con llave.

─ Ah... los de primer año y sus ocurrencias ─ el mayor suspiró Imayoshi ─ este año promete ser interesante.

De repente un aura amenazante fue sentida por todos...

─ Ah, me preguntaba cuanto más tardaría Nijimura-kun en aparecer.

Los cuatro intrusos de la mesa se voltearon temeros y se encontraron con un chico alto de cabello negro mirándolos de forma amenazante.

─ ¿Que hacen en la mesa de Ravenclaw, chicos de Gryffindor? ─ habló con voz grave.

En la mesa de junto, Furihata le contaba Himuro sobre el primer día en Hogwarts y especialmente en lo sucedido durante las clases de vuelo, mientras Kuroko solo alimentaba a su pequeño perro, el cual permanecía escondido bajo la mesa.

─ Bueno, pero ese chico aún permanece en su mesa ─ dijo Himuro para luego comer un trozo de carne de su plato y luego volver a hablar ─ así que no creo que le hayan dicho nada grave.

─ Eso espero ─ suspiró Furihata ─ Después de todo fue por culpa de Hanamiya

─ ¿Mh? ─ Kuroko dejó al animal en cuanto vio a Kagami acercárse con paso apurado hacía su mesa.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el lugar vacío a su lado y para sorpresa de ambos lo notó enseguida.

─ Hola Kuroko ─ saludó y luego miró hacía al frente, donde estaban Himuro y Furihata ─ Furihata, Bro, ¿como están?

─ Hola de nuevo Kagami-kun.

─ Taiga, tiempo sin verte ─ dijo Tatsuya a modo de saludo pero luego se puso serio ─ ¿no deberías estar en otra mesa?

─ Emm... si, ─ Kagami se rascó la mejilla un poco avergonzado ─ pero ya me echaron de la de Ravenclaw, al menos déjame estar aquí un momento y luego me echas también. Necesito preguntar algo.

─ Te tomo la palabra ─ sonrió el pelinegro ─ ¿que necesitas?

─ ¿Saben qué es exactamente un duelo de magos? ─ preguntó ─ ¿Y qué quiere decir ser el segundo en una?

─ Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si matan al que esté peleando ─ dijo Furihata sin darle mucha importancia.

Kuroko al ver la expresión de Kagami, añadió rápidamente

─ Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, Kagami-kun, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. ¿Porqué la pregunta tan repentina?

─ Es que... tal vez... ─ dudó un poco al ver a su hermano observarlo tan fijamente ─ o-oí hablar de eso a uno de los de tercer año

Himuro sonrió satisfecho y se marchó en cuanto una de las chicas sentadas a unos asientos mas lejos en la mesa le pidió ir para hablar de algo.

─ Descuida Kagami-kun, de seguro lo máximo que puden hacer dos chicos de primer año es tirarse chispas el uno al otro.

─ Si, ninguno sabe aún suficiente de magia como para hacer verdadero daño alguno ─ agregó el castaño

─ Yo nunca dije que tendría un duelo ─ ambos chicos lo miraron fijamente sin creer en su palabra ─ está bien, tendré un duelo el jueves, y no es que piense que Aomine va a morir, ¿ pero que tal si tengo que atacar y cuando levanto mi varita no sucede nada?

─ La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz ─ le sugirió una voz.

Los tres miraron en la dirección de la que provenía. Era Haizaki Shougo.

─ ¿Acaso los de primer año se pusieron de acuerdo para sentarse en la mesa de cualquier casa? ─ dijo Kasamatsu molesto desde su lugar para luego regresar a su cena.

Haizaki no le hizo caso alguno y se dirigió directamente a Kagami.

─ Hanamiya me acaba de decir lo del duelo ─ sonrió arrogante ─ y si él y el otro tonto se mueren, que espero sea el caso, nosotros tendremos que enfrentarnos en su lugar, así que espero y practiques para el jueves

Dicho esto se fue sin darle a Kagami oportunidad alguna de responder.

─ Kagami-kun espero que no estés pensando en ir realmente a ese duelo... ─ dijo Kuroko una vez que el chico se alejo lo suficiente

─ Es cierto ─ agregó Furihata con preocupación grabada en su rostro ─ es muy peligroso.

─ ... sin tener intención de ganarles.

─ ¡Kuroko! ─ el castaño lo miró decepcionado y un tanto sorprendido por las palabras del de cabello celeste ─ ¿como puedes decir algo como eso?

─ Solo digo que Hanamiya se merece una lección por lo ocurrido, Furihata-Kun.

─ ¡Así se habla Kuroko! ─ dijo Kagami chocando los puños con él.

─ Pero no deberían andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderan para Gryffindor si los atrapan, y lo algo me dice que lo harán.

─ La verdad, Furihata, si tanto te molesta, solo ignoranos ─ respondió Kagami ─ no es asusto tuyo lo que le suceda a Gryffindor después de todo.

─ ¡Ya vete de la mesa, chico! ─ le exclamó Kasamatsu arrojando un pedazo de pan a la cara del pelirrojo.

─ Adiós ─ añadió mientras se alejaba a su mesa frontado el sitio en el que el pan lo había golpeado.


	7. Akashi no Quiere Problemas

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas.

Algunas incluso llevaban a un lugar diferente todos los días.

Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.

Peeves, un fantasma, se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase.

Pero cuando Kagami por fin se habían acostumbrado a encontrar las aulas, entendió que era mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.

Suerte que ya era jueves.

Cerca de la medianoche...

Kagami se hayaba acostado, despierto y oyendo dormir a Takao y Furihata, y de Kise no sabía ni siquiera de su ubicación.

Takao había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para evitar eso y dudo que Aomine lo haga».

Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan y Taiga sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en apenas la primera semana.

─ Ya son once y media ─ murmuró finalmente Aomine un poco somnoliento ─ Mejor nos vamos de una vez.

─ No puedo creer que en serio este por hacer esto ─ agregó Kagami con un suspiro molesto.

Se pusieron las batas, tomaron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre.

Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras.

Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.

─ No puedo creer que hagan esto, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi.

Una luz brilló.

Era Kise; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata puesta.

─ ¡Rubia! ─ dijo Aomine furioso─ ¡Vuelve a la cama!

─ ¿Donde estabas? ─ Kagami parecía curioso y confundido de verlo allí en medio de la noche.

─ Eso no importa ─ contestó enfadado Kise ─ se lo iba a decir a Hyuga-senpai, el es prefecto y podría detenerlos si quisiera.

─ Muevete ─ le dijo y empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.

Kise no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a ambos a través del agujero, gruñendo enfadado.

─ ¿Acaso no les importa Gryffindor? Yo no quiero que alguna otra casa gane la copa y por culpa de ustedes vamos a perder todos los puntos que hoy conseguí de la profesora Araki.

─ Vete ─ dijo ahora Kagami molesto por su actitud.

─ Bien, pero que conste que yo les avisé.

Kise había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que ahora estaba encerrado, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

─ ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

─ Ése es tu problema ─ dijo Aomine ─ Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Kise los alcanzó.

─ Voy con ustedes ─ dijo.

─ No lo harás.

─ No me voy a quedar aquí, esperando que me atrapen. Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de detenerlos.

─ Shh... ─ lo cayó el pelirrojo.

Aomine se rió pero Kagami también lo cayó a él.

─ ¿A quién crees que estás callando Bakagami? ─ miró a Kise ─ tu deja de reírte.

─ Callense los dos ─ dijo Kagami en tono cortante ─ oí algo.

Era Furihata .

Estaba frente a ellos cansando y con la respiración agitada de aparentemente tanto correr.

─ ¡Gracias a Dios que al fin los encuentro! ─ dijo cansado y dando una gran gran bocanada de aire ─ Hace horas que estoy aquí buscándolos. Miren, con respecto al duelo...

─ ¿Vienes a detenernos tu también? ─ preguntó Aomine

─ ¿Que si...? No, no es eso, es que...

─ Bueno, mira, Furihata, ─ le interrumpió Kagami ─ ya te lo dije el otro día, ¿si? Nos vemos mañana...

─ Pero yo no venía a...

─ No vale la pena, ─ dijo Kise, comenzando a caminar detrás de Aomine y Kagami ─ yo ya intenté detenerlos.

─ Pero...

─ Si nos atrapan sera culpa de ustedes,. ─ lo cayó Daiki y les hizo señas a ambos chicos para que avanzaran.

Con mucha resignación, Furihata decidió seguirlos.

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

Haizaki y Hanamiya todavía no habían llegado.

Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón.

Aomine empuñó su varita, por si Hanamiya aparecía de golpe.

Los minutos pasaban.

─ ¿Ahora si pueden oírme? ─ susurró Furihata cansado

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar.

Aomine ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces.

No era ninguno de los que esperaban.

─ Deben estar escondidos por algún rincón.

Era Shorogane, hablando con la profesora Araki.

Aterrorizado, Kise gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible.

Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de los adultos.

Justo cuando acabaron de pasar, oyeron que ambos entraban en el salón de los trofeos.

─ ¿Está seguro de que no le mintieron?

─ No, tienen que estar en algún lado, ese chico no me mentiría ─ los oyeron murmurar ─ Probablemente se han escondido.

─ ¡Por aquí! ─ señaló Kagami a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras.

Podían oír los pasos de ambos, acercándose a ellos.

Súbitamente, Kise dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Furihata y se golpearon contra una armadura.

Los ruidos eran suficientes como para despertar a todo el castillo.

─ ¡Corran! ─ exclamó Kagami, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si los seguían.

Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban.

Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

─ Creo que los hemos despistado ─ dijo Aomine, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente.

─ Se... los... dije ─ añadióHel rubio apretándose el pecho ─ se los dije.

─ Tenemos que regresar a nuestros cuartos ─ dijo Furihata ─ lo más rápido posible. Ahora, si me dejan expl-

─ Es cierto, tenemos que irnos ─ interrumpió Kise y se volteó hacia los otros dos ─ Hanamiya los engaño.

─ No me digas ─ dijo Aomine sarcástico.

─ El no pensaba venir a encontrarse con nosotros ─ murmuró Kagami ─ el profesor Shorogane sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. El debió de avisarle.

─ ¡No, es lo que he estado tratando de explicar pero siempre me interrumpen! ─ exclamó el castaño lo bastante molesto.

Soltó un suspiro para calmerse y luego siguió hablando.

─ Lo que pasa es que hoy en clase de Transformaciones, Akashi fue a preguntarme sobre lo del duelo, porque de alguna manera que aún no se enteró de ello.

─ ¿El mismísimo Akashi Seijuro fue a hablarte?

─ Bueno... si, aunque no fue muy amable al hacerlo, solo me pregunto cuando sería el duelo ya que me había visto hablar con Kagami cuando Haizaki se nos acercó y quería evitar que Slytherin se metiera en problemas por culpa de esos dos.

─ ¿Y tu se lo dijiste? ─ gruñó Aomine

─ ¡Es que entré en pánico! ─ se defendió ─ ¡por eso los buscaba! ¡para advertirles que nadie vendría al duelo!

─ Olvidalo, Furihatacchi, mejor vamonos.

Corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto

hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra

una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

─ ¡Se acabó ─ gimió Kise, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta ─ ¡Esto es el final!

Podían oír pisadas.

─ Prestame Kagami ─ pidió Furihata para luego tomar la varita del pelirrojo y golpear la cerradura ─ ¡Alohomora!

El pestillo hizo un clic, la puerta se abrió y todos pasaron cerrandola rápidamente

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que pidieran oír los pasos alejarse.

─ Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Kise! ─ dijo Kagami al ver que este le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto ─ ¿Qué pasa?

Kagami se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Los cuatro estaban casi inmóviles, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos.

Aomine abrió rápidamente la puerta.

Entre los profesores y la muerte, prefería la primera opción.

Retrocedieron cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo, ellos tres por un lado y Furihata por el otro, lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo.

No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

─ ¿Dónde se habían metido? ─ les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.

─ No importa... ─ jadeó Kagami, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar.

Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones. Pasó un rato antes de que alguien hablara.

─ ¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? ─ dijo finalmente Aomine ─ Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.

Kose se puso de pie, mirándolos indignado.

─ Bueno, se la razón que sea, espero que estén satisfechos. Nos pudo haber matado

Kagami lo contempló boquiabierto.

─ Nosotros no te hemos arrastrado


End file.
